


【KTK/莱穆】泰加森林清洁站

by Sandrazhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 童话AUKTK+莱万/穆勒两组无差祝换环境顺利@神奇的tom哥哥
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller
Kudos: 1





	【KTK/莱穆】泰加森林清洁站

已经是傍晚了，森林里的天色暗了下来，树木彼此窸窸窣窣的交谈着，忍不住随风抖了抖尖端的叶子，抱怨似得甩下一堆沉重的雪团。但这抱怨只是小小的抱怨，因为针叶树也只能托起小小的雪团。天上的星星也眨着眼睛，搞不清是天上的星星更多，还是地上的树更多。嘘——忽然树也不说话了，星星也好奇的睁开眼了，有两个行人正慢慢的走过来。

那是克洛泽先生和他的男朋友，正一脚深一脚浅的走在雪地里，手牵着，在中间晃啊晃。克洛泽先生另一只手握了手电筒，反射在雪地上，明亮的刺眼，身上则穿着冲锋衣，领口处有点皮毛，背上还背着一个沉沉的大书包。他们走到一个地方的时候迟疑了一下，克洛泽先生停下来，使力气拽了一下旁边的人，让他也停住，然后举起手电筒往树上望了望（这一下让树看到了他绿色的眼睛），又伸出脚去往前探了探，才放心的拉着旁边的人走过去。旁边的人嘟囔了两句，因为头上扣着加绒的羽绒服帽子，也看不清表情。

“又是一个绿眼睛的人。”年幼的树轻率地说：“这样的人是不会做坏事的！”

“但他旁边的人就不好说了，”旁边的树说：“他不熟悉森林里的情况。这样的人会带来麻烦的。”

“你怎么知道？”小树好奇了。

“他走路晃悠悠的，显然是第一次走这种厚雪地，旁边人提醒他危险，他还不领情，嫌人家多事。”

小树哦了一声也没答话，慢慢的睡着了，好像也有点不服气的样子。高高的树独自忧愁地看着两人走进旁边的小木屋里，窗口点起橙色的火来，一会儿烟囱也开始往外冒气了。寒鸦腾的从屋檐上飞起来，向着广袤的丛林飞去，但是高高的树知道它并不会走远，而是会找个地方休息两天观察一下自己是否还能返回屋檐下的旧窝。于是它叫住寒鸦，问它屋里的人在干什么。

过一会儿寒鸦也飞走了。高高的树还以它无限忧郁的神情注视着木屋，“但愿他们能过得开心……”它说。不过那忧郁也只是淡淡的、面对未来必然会有的那种忧郁，并不是它真的有了什么心烦的事。接着，它也闭上了眼睛。在梦里，它的根须逗弄了一只蓝色的鱼。

托尼——那个被树叫做任性的男孩，一进屋里就开了灯，打开了暖空调，才把帽子摘下来，抖落一身的积雪。帽子一摘就露出他浅黄的头发，和圆圆的蓝色眼睛来。

“累死啦……”他说。  
“你不就拽了个手提箱，而且我们下了车也就走了一小段路。”克洛泽先生说，“哪里累？”虽然如此，他也已经躺在沙发上了，舒舒服服的看着中间的木桌子。

“都是雪没法拽啊。”托尼把手套摘下来，“只能提着。”

“辛苦了。”克洛泽坐起来，把对方的手拉过来，放到自己手里暖和，他是个木匠，有一双骨节分明的大手，但他又不禁莞尔，“谁让你定这么偏的房子。”

“是你说的，”托尼撅着嘴，“要四处没人的地方。而且那个房东骗人，说下了飞机租车就能开到，谁知道路那么不好走，又要步行几百米。”

克洛泽却只想亲一口他发红的嘴巴，于是他俩闹着闹着就笑着躺倒在了沙发上。克洛泽正打算把托尼的上衣解开的时候，托尼忽然把他推开了，他从沙发上坐起来，紧盯着落地大窗户外无边的黑暗：“我们把窗帘拉上再做吧，我总觉得有什么东西盯着我们。”

“害怕森林鬼怪啦？”克洛泽笑着搂住他，自己走到窗前去看了一下，可不是吗，天完全黑透了，森林一大片，紧紧的靠近木质阳台，就像是在一步步逼近一般。但是他不要再想了，而是一下子把门插严，把窗帘拉上。

“这下总行了吧。”他说。

托尼一直半靠着沙发看他的动作，这下也点了点头。克洛泽刚走到沙发前，忽然又想起来什么，接着说：“不过托尼，你现在怕了，刚才可是够猛的，走雪地也不看着点。你知道树陷么？下雪的时候，树可能抖落一堆松散的雪花与树叶，看着也像雪地，但是你一脚踏下去，就掉进去爬不出来了。”

“那不是树陷。”托尼，眼睛都不眨的看着他，也说不清是讲理还是蛮不讲理。

“你说不是就不是，”克洛泽还是笑着，坐到了他对面的沙发上，但那笑容略微有点刻板，不像是真的，而托尼也意识到了，他还是一条腿搭在沙发座上，胳膊也搭在沙发靠背上，身体完全敞开，但是背直直的，绷紧了。

“所以，托尼……”

“就是这样——”寒鸦夸张的挥舞了一下自己的翅膀，“一个杀人犯的经典桥段，雪夜，无人的山庄，树林，在树底下挖个坑、巨额保险金……”

“然后呢然后呢？”小树急切地摇动着枝叶。

“然后，然后那个高一点的男人就问了一句关键的话，他说，托尼，你为什么非要让我来这里？”

“然后呢！”小树说，可惜它不能低下头去，“他把那个男人杀了吗？”

“他没有。”高高的树冷静地说，“没有声音，没有尸体，没有血的味道。”

“难道他把那个男人活活吞掉了？”

“也没有。”寒鸦说，夸张的叹了口气，“他们只是进行了一些你这个年纪还不能看的运动。”

“…… 那你为什么沉默那么久？”

“我在回味。”于是高高的树和小树只能看着寒鸦又飞了好大一圈。

“我回味完了。”寒鸦说，“然后他们就开始吵架了，吵架完了就开始喝酒，喝酒完了就睡着了。矮的那个醉的更厉害，满屋子吐，我就不想再看了。不如——你不能看的那些东西好看，说真的，那个高个子的人类有着一双很大很粗糙的手，而矮个子、年轻点的那个，看着也就20岁，全身皮肤都白白嫩嫩的，动不动就喊疼。有意思极了，呱呱！”

“可是他们为什么吵呢？”小树急切地问。

“这有什么奇怪的。”寒鸦老练地说：“吵架哪有什么稀罕事，不过就是因为爱或者死，而这两者又是很接近的。”

“那这回具体因为什么事吗？”小树还是不甘心的、尚未学会抽象。

“年纪大的那个说，现在你能告诉我，为什么你不打算和我结婚了吗？”寒鸦说，“他有一张被伤害过的表情，就像树失去了整整半圈树皮。可是他的恋人不为所动，只是抓住沙发扶手，半天都没说什么。”

“接着他们就吵架了。吵完架生气的那个人就去喝闷酒，那男孩也很快跟上去了，他们衣服还落在沙发上，就像蛇蜕的皮。那个男孩就光着脚踩在木地板上，把对方的酒夺过来自己喝了，于是他俩就开始生闷气的喝酒。你不让我喝下去，我也不让你好好喝下去。过了一会儿生气的人先忍不住了，他说你别喝那么多，你不能这样。男孩说没事，等我喝多了你就明白了，我有一个很大的秘密，然后——”

“然后怎么了？”小树插嘴了，他想要听。高高的树也想要听，但是矜持的不想插嘴，只是格外侧过枝来。

寒鸦拉长了声音，卖关子地说：“然后那个男孩不见了，眼睁睁的，座位上出现了一只大大的黄猫。真的很大，占满了整个凳子，它喝多了，一点也不灵活，摇头晃脑的爬起来，大概知道自己闯了大祸，就着急的想要跳到椅子下头去，结果差点一头栽下去。那男人就立刻把他抱住了，抱到自己怀里。”

“一只什么猫？野猫嘛？”小树着急地问。

“差不多样子，一只长毛猫。多半是不知道怎么成的精，装成了人的样子。”寒鸦说，又继续绘声绘色的讲下去：“我以为那个男人多半要吓跑了，结果他只是摇摇脑袋，说自己一定是喝多了，就把猫抱起来放到沙发上打算睡了，结果那个猫吐了他一身和一地，男人也被刺激的想吐——接下来，你就想不到有多混乱喽。这些两脚的能跑的生物，也不知道制造出了多少麻烦。”

“那他们会怎么样呢？”小树担忧地说，此时太阳刚刚升起来，那两个旅客大概没醒。

“还能怎么样呢？酒醒了，如果那只猫能抓紧恢复过来变回去，还可以说是一场梦，如果他不能——我看多半是够呛，只怕立刻就会一拍两散。”

“啊……”小树惋惜地叹口气，又执着的让那只寒鸦描述猫的种种特点了，嘴什么样毛什么样姿态什么样，要不是寒鸦有好眼神和爱絮叨，早就烦死他了。

高高的树一直倾听着他们说话，此时终于开口了：“那是一只生活在我们这里的猫，人类叫他们西伯利亚森林猫。”

“啊，原来他是想让对方看到自己的家乡！”小树想起来了，引得寒鸦呱呱大叫了几声，不知是嘲笑还是感慨。

寒鸦很快飞到高高的树那边去了，小树隐隐约约听到它呱呱的讲着那个男孩白嫩的皮肤、讲他怎么哀求对方不要再来，但小树并不关心这个，他只是想着那只很可能长在这里的猫，和那个有着绿色眼睛的温和男人。

克洛泽醒来以后，先下意识的往旁边一看，托尼正在那里睡着，大腿蜷着，大概半夜嫌冷，扯了张单子来将将盖住肚子，头上没有毛绒耳朵，更没有长尾巴，怎么看都是人的样子。他稍微定下神来，才感觉到宿醉的头痛和满屋子的酸臭气。一抬头更是头痛不已，只见客厅狼藉一片，还有不少呕吐物。

“这该怎么办，”克洛泽叹息道，“我们不能把屋子这样还给房主吧。”

在他的另一边，托尼也呻吟着醒来了。他同样看起来对周边的一切不知所措，还有点不好意思。克洛泽看了他一下，自己支撑着沙发站起来，但不行，他头还在痛，痛的只想一头栽回床上去，如果有清洁公司就好了，但是，哪里有人来这么偏远的地方搞卫生呢？

“那里有一张纸！”托尼忽然叫起来，指着门口。

克洛泽走过去，把纸片捡起来，那看起来像是广告页，只不过是仔细一看，是写在一张废纸的背面，灰灰的印子像是炭笔，字迹稚拙，如同一个孩子。只见那上面认认真真的写着：泰加森林清洁站。克洛泽反复看了两遍，也没看到号码，还是托尼找到了下面一行字：如果需要我们的服务，请在房檐上晾一串鱼干。

“好奇怪，太奇怪了。”克洛泽将信将疑：“我还以为昨晚的怪梦做完就没了呢！”

就这么说着，他还是挂上了一串鱼干。不过清洁站的人怎么知道他会钓鱼，还刚好有新鲜的鱼干呢！

下午三点的时候，他们的门被轻轻的叩响了。克洛泽还勉强自己起来去厨房里拿了点吃的，欣赏了一下晨光，托尼就什么也不想做，面对食物也只是摆摆手，就继续有气无力的拉过毯子盖过脑袋，往靠枕深处钻。就在这时，传来了哒哒哒的敲门声。

“估计是清洁站的人来了。”克洛泽想把托尼从沙发上拽起来，“你回屋里躺着去。”

怎料他一回头，发现托尼已经起来了，还警惕着盯着门，微微皱着眉。克洛泽也没多想，上前去开门。他要走到门口的时候，托尼想喊一声别开，但他嗓子哑了，声音愣是卡在了嗓子里，克洛泽也没注意这动静，就直接开了门。

门外空荡荡的，倾泻进来的阳光照的克洛泽眯起了眼睛，他刚打算迈出一步去看看敲门的人是不是走了，就听到脚边小小的惊呼。

他往下看，发现就在他们的门廊上，蹲着一只巨大又修长的豹纹猫，旁边还蹲着一只快活的白色大狗，只有脸上才有一圈黑毛，正呼哧呼哧地吐着舌头。

“请问是您叫的清洁服务吗？”猫咪说，伸出修长的前爪：“我是罗伯特。”

克洛泽愣了一下，还是蹲下来和他握了握爪，旁边的长毛狗也头一低，用湿漉漉的舌头舔了舔他的手心：“所以泰加森林清洁站……雇佣动物？”

“不是这样的，不是这样的，”猫咪慌忙解释，但是旁边白色大狗已经替他说了，那狗长得憨厚，说起话来倒是有条不紊的：“实际上，泰加森林清洁站就是我们创立的。我是托马斯，负责运输和商业合作谈判，而你面前的罗伯特，是我们最优秀的员工。”

“呃……我还是第一次雇佣动物清洁工。”克洛泽抬手揉了揉眼睛：“请问有什么注意事项吗，我该怎么付给你们钱，或者你们需要什么工具？”

“如果你们有工具是最好的，”豹纹猫罗伯特说：“如果没有的话我也可以利用我天然的工具。”说完，他低头用蓝眼睛看了看自己雪白又毛茸茸的肚皮，显得有点犹豫。让猫用自己的肚皮去擦地，实在是太难过了。

“我们应该会有工具。”克洛泽善解人意地说：“我之前也养过猫，我知道弄脏毛多么难受。毕竟是我们自己惹出来的麻烦嘛。”

“至于报酬，”白色大狗托马斯说：“如果有新鲜的食物最好，如果没有的话，就过两天去镇里买来或者钓来也可以，你们人类管这个叫什么？分期付款？”说完他抬起鼻子嗅了两下：“是鱼的味道。”

“这样啊。”克洛泽说，“那你们进来看看情况吧。”

进屋的时候他本来以为只有罗伯特会进来，没想到托马斯也拿前爪挡了一下门，跟着进来了：“抱歉，我得保证他的安全。”他吐吐舌头，趁着罗伯特走来走去检查的时候，他低声跟克洛泽说：“之前有些客人会害怕，会尖叫的关上门，或者拿石子丢他。所以我这次和他一起来了。”

“还真是艰难的工作环境。”克洛泽感叹道，他发现托尼不在客厅了，毯子还扔在那里，卧室门紧紧关着，他是回去睡觉了吗？

“而且罗伯特还实心眼，总觉得付出了就会有回报。之前有客人丢石头让他走，他想给对方展示一下自己真的会家政，就用肚皮去擦对方的窗玻璃。结果人家以为他要从窗户钻进来，吓得直叫，还报了警。”

“那客人胆子也太小了。”克洛泽说。

“而且听说他还是什么地方的动物保护协会会长，”大白狗托马斯说：“结果一看动物就吓跑了。”

“他可能不习惯不需要他保护的动物。”克洛泽说，克制着自己去拍拍狗头的冲动。

在他们说话的功夫，罗伯特已经从墙角连扒拉带咬的把扫帚弄过来了，用一只前爪推着，嘴来控制方向，他还真是家务能手，一会儿就把脏东西都搓起来，等着一起扔出去。

看他做活儿自己却站着什么都不干，让克洛泽觉得自己有点丢脸，正好吹了一会儿风，他的头疼也好了一些，就打算把罗伯特扫好的垃圾放进塑料袋里，扔到外面的垃圾桶里去。

“不用扔垃圾桶。”托马斯说：“我直接把呕吐物倒在森林里去，野猪会来吃的。您就好好的坐着吧。”

于是克洛泽彻底没什么事情干了，只能坐在沙发上，享受着大白狗托马斯和豹纹猫罗伯特的服务，罗伯特还真的很灵活，需要清理料理台的时候，他只要观察一下，就能一下跳上去，用爪子扒了一块抹布，仔仔细细的擦着。听说森林里动物的眼睛比人灵敏很多，这还真是从事这一行业的巨大优势呢。

“你真的是猫吗？”克洛泽忍俊不禁：“我之前也养过一只猫……可以给你们看我和他的照片，很可爱的一只猫，长长的毛，圆圆的脸，我叫他托尼。托尼就很懒惰，让他干什么都不乐意，大多数时候就在梳理他的毛，或者用爪子把小塑料球推来推去。每天晚上十点不到的时候，他就往床上一趴，也就是吃东西的时候还灵活一点。”

“你说他吗？”托马斯夸张地说，摇了一下尾巴：“就算我是猫罗伯特也不会是猫，用你们的话来说，他应该叫……应该叫什么来着，想到了，欧亚猞猁。抱歉啦，实在想不起来，这个词对我们没有意义，我们只知道他叫罗伯特。”

确实，罗伯特看起来比普通的猫健壮很多，也修长很多。而且耳朵上还有几根细细长长的白色毛。托马斯说别的地方都能摸，这个地方不能乱摸，不然罗伯特的听力会被影响，猞猁的耳朵毛可是有大作用呢。不知情又来碰的小动物都少不了被罗伯特教训一顿。

“果然就是不一样的东西啊。”克洛泽叹了一口气，也不知道在想什么，“前两年托尼忽然从家里失踪了，摄像头的死角，平时他都不出家门的。我找了好多地方，也没有再见过他。”

“他是一只什么猫呢？”托马斯蹲在他旁边的地毯上问，一边还故意拿尾巴去逗罗伯特，打扰他工作的路线，直到罗伯特亮出爪子，他才乖乖的把尾巴收回去。

“西伯利亚森林猫。”克洛泽说，想拿他和托尼的照片给托马斯看，“应该就是从这里被卖出去的。”

“那我不得不说，”托马斯拉长了声调：“您还真是多情。”

“怎么啦？”

“因为这个屋子里还有另一只西伯利亚森林猫啊。您丢了他以后，就又买了一只类似的，然后还带着他来旅游。”

“是吗，在哪里？”克洛泽说，他的手无意识的紧紧掐着一块桌布。

“就在那个屋子里啊。”托马斯向卧室拱了拱鼻子。

克洛泽站起来，大步走到屋子门口，一下子把门拧开了，面对着他的，是他交往了两年的男友托尼·克罗斯，后面的窗户被他打开了，白色的窗帘向外纷飞着。他俩互相看着，半晌谁也没有说话。

克洛泽走过去把窗户关上，托尼转过身来看着他的动作，咬着嘴唇，没有说一句话，但是眼睛紧张的看着自己离门的距离，显然是在考虑还能不能从客厅里逃跑。

“昨晚果然不是幻觉。”克洛泽说。

“抱歉。”

“你伪装的也太差了，”克洛泽叹了口气，“半年前我就发现了，你会半夜偷偷起来，非常轻的出去看球赛，还有一次你以为我睡着，凑过来舔我的脖子。”

托尼低着的头猛的抬起来了，看着他，只是惊喜让他语塞，一时不知道该说什么，生怕张开嘴就喵一声。

“对不起，”大白狗托马斯的脑袋从门那边探了过来：“不是故意打断你们激动人心的谈话的——但是，但是我想我们完成了。”

克洛泽揽着托尼的腰，把他一起拽进了客厅。托马斯显然很喜欢他，忍不住凑过来蹭了蹭托尼裸露的小腿，如果不是罗伯特快把爪子亮出来的话，他可能还会蹭更多下。

“哇，谢谢你们。”克洛泽说，“不知道我的食物够不够用。他走到厨房里，从冰箱里拿出了整整一筐鱼。

罗伯特走过去，矜持的用爪子拨拉了几条出来：“这些就够了，先生。”话是这么说的，但是眼睛却一直盯着最大的那条。

“不然你们就把它拿走吧。”克洛泽说，“帮了我们好大忙呢。”

面露为难之色，罗伯特和托马斯互相看了一眼，还是摇了摇头：“这不太好吧。”

大概是看着罗伯特真的很想要那条鱼，托马斯快乐的开口说：“不然，你们有雪橇吗，我可以带你们四处转转，我可是一只真的雪橇犬呢，怎么说来着，西伯利亚雪橇犬。”

“就是哈士奇。”已经有点恢复过来的托尼冷静地说，低头看了看围着他腿转的大白狗。

“没有啊……”克洛泽为难地说，但是他不忍心看到动物们的表情黯淡下来，好在他一拍脑袋，想出了一个特别好的主意：“我记得外面的屋子里有一些生火用的木板，而我正好是一个木匠，如果你们都过来帮忙的话，可能不到日落就能弄好一个简易的。这样，你们就可以把所有的鱼都拿走了。”

蓝色一路下移，最后只有天和树林的分界线还有一道蓝色了，火红的太阳让树林想起了让他们恐惧的火焰，即使知道那不是火炬，小树们还是在太阳下山的时候屏住了呼吸，站直欢送一日的终结，而更小的树呢，正在他们的隐蔽下睡呼呼，根本看不到红色。

这时候，忽然窸窸窣窣的声音传来，树感觉脚踝处一阵痒，一看竟然是托马斯拉着雪橇，罗伯特在他旁边跑着，雪橇上坐着的就是昨天进屋的客人，怀里还抱着一个圆滚滚的东西，只有一截白色毛绒尾巴从毯子边露出来。

“这么大晚上的进树林很不安全吧。”

“放心，罗伯特会保护你们，他在这里可是打遍天下无敌手。”这是托马斯说的，接着就因为罗伯特要过来挠他不得不加快了步伐。

“说真的，相信我，会很安全的。你不知道，我们清洁站是由一个森林里所有动物都尊敬的动物创立的，谁敢招惹呢？”

“他是老虎吗？不是，连老虎都怕他。”

“他是松鼠啦。”

“为什么要创立这个组织？因为森林里太脏了嘛，好多人……和动物，都不怎么讲规矩。我们就说要不要试着办办。废纸啊，笔啊，都是被丢进森林里的。”

“诶，所以托尼你家到底在哪里啊，你刚说是这边又说是那边，当人类把你脑子都当傻了。”

“不过话说回来，哪里有完全不冒风险的奇妙旅程呢？”

……

后面的话小树听不清了，雪橇渐渐变成了天边的一道黑影，灵巧的向着广阔的白色雪原奔去。他们还会再回来吗？小树想，还是抵不住困倦的闭上了眼睛，他们会的，就像太阳明日依旧会升起，裹挟着生命一起降临在泰加森林上。


End file.
